Seguir em Frente
by Lalinha Namizake
Summary: "Prévia da fanfic Preciso de Você" Seguir em frente sem você é quase impossivel. Eu queria, eu deseja, eu precisava de você.


Estava acordada há alguns minutos, e tudo o que queria era voltar a dormir, mas sabia muito bem que não iria conseguir tal façanha.

Olhou novamente para o despertador.

- Arf! Quatro e meia da manhã e, bem no meu dia de folga, mas que porra! – cocei a cabeça e sentei-me na cama, tentando achar minhas pantufas no quarto escuro. Assim que toquei no tecido quentinho, as puxei com os dedos e logo estava de pé, vagando pela casa.

"Odeio pesadelos"

Na verdade, o que mais acontecia com ela nesses últimos 9 anos eram pesadelos, que não eram nada mais do que um breu e uma voz falando com ela, tudo bem, uma voz terrivelmente assustadora.

Arrastei-me até a cozinha, procurando o ramen que havia feito mais cedo. Deveria estar todo empapado, mas com certeza mataria sua fome.

- Ramen? Ahn... Desde quando eu gosto tanto disso? – peguei a tigela da geladeira e a coloquei no microondas e, logo, logo, estaria satisfeita, pois encontrar ramen em Los Angeles não é para qualquer um.

Sentei-me no banco alto com uma cerveja em mãos. Provavelmente o seu eu mais ingênuo me mataria por saber que estou bebendo a essa hora.

"Até parece que ele se importaria, ele nem ao menos se lembra que você existe" uma vozinha falou na minha cabeça, me fazendo estremecer. Aquela voz estava sempre ali, atormentando-a.

Não podia dizer que aquele ser, ou qualquer coisa, em sua cabeça esteja errado. Ele nem se lembrava de mim, mas, mesmo depois de quase 10 anos, ela ainda pensava nele e mantinha os mesmos sentimentos. Sentimentos esses que a fizeram cortar os pulsos quando ele a abandonou.

- Ah! Por que estou me lembrando disso? – levantei do banco e busquei meu querido ramen no microondas, mesmo que ainda um tanto frio.

"Ramen? Oh, por favor. Essa é a sua única lembrança dele? Que idiota"

Suspirei e praticamente devorei o ramen, como você, naqueles tempos em que éramos tão colados que não sabíamos parar.

Lembro-me que nós dois estávamos sempre nos beijando, na escola, na minha ou na sua casa, no parque, no cinema, enfim, em todos os lugares possíveis. Sem contar de nossas fugas para podermos aproveitar um pouquinho de nossos corpos. Bem, era isso que você dizia e eu inocente ia atrás. "É claro que você ia atrás do que ele dizia. Você nunca soube viver sem ele"

Verdade, como seria para ela, uma adolescente apaixonada de 17 anos afastar-se da primeira pessoa que ela amou. Seu primeiro amor, primeiro beijo, primeiro namorado, primeiro homem. Ele foi o único, na verdade, que me fez sentir realmente especial.

"Especial? Por favor, ele só queria seu corpo. Ele nem ao menos te amava. Na primeira chance que teve fugiu de você. Não seja tola consigo mesma, você nunca poderá mentir para si mesma."

Respirei fundo e terminei de comer, deixando o prato ali e com a garrafa de cerveja na mão, atirei-me no sofá e liguei a televisão e, olha que legal, estava aparecendo um documentário sobre uma banda que vem fazendo um enorme sucesso, a "Team Seven".

Suspirei e aumentei o volume, para escutar o que os produtores musicais da banda falavam a respeito dos integrantes.

- "_Sinceramente, não é fácil lidar com eles. Sasuke, o guitarrista, é um tanto frio e, por vir de uma família abastada, tem muitas crises de arrogância, acho que a única que o controla é a noiva."_ – o homem riu, sendo acompanhado do entrevistador. – _"Sakura, ela é a mais fácil, na verdade, mas ela é muito explosiva, qualquer coisinha ela se estressa, principalmente com Naruto."_ – suspirei ao escutar o nome dele. Kami, eu amava até o nome dele. – _"Sai é... Estranho. Ele muitas vezes se tranca em algum lugar e começa a escrever ou a desenhar, desenhos bons, na verdade, mas... Ele é sombrio._" – o produtor sussurrou e pôs-se a gargalhar. – _"E bem, Naruto? Ele é um garoto problemático, mas é risonho e tem uma criatividade para criar musicas e sons sem tamanho. Ele vive aprontando ou correndo por aí, como uma criança feliz"._ – o homem sorriu pequeno e abaixou a cabeça.

Uma criança feliz era isso que eu pensava de você quando namorávamos. Um garoto órfão, que morava com o padrinho, que viu os pais morrer e bem, os problemas dele não são o caso. A questão é que ele nunca deixou de sorrir, deixou de brincar, e com certeza foi isso que me fez apaixonar-se perdidamente, loucamente por ele.

Mas eu acho que são esses seus problemas que o fizeram se perder. Começou com cerveja, depois vodca e assim foi todos os tipos de bebidas alcoólicas, misturas de todos os tipos inimagináveis. Depois vieram as drogas, todas elas, você fumava todas, e misturava com álcool para ajudar. E foi nesse estado que você foi embora de Modesto¹, para vir para Los Angeles. Depois, eu apenas soube que você havia viajado com Sasuke e Sakura.

Sakura, minha, suposta, rival. Na verdade, depois que você foram embora, boatos rolaram soltos pela escola. Um deles é que enquanto estava comigo você estava com ela. Ah! Aqueles com certeza não foram momentos bons na minha vida.

- _"Você sabe alguma coisa sobre a vida pessoas dos integrantes da banda?"_ – ouvi o entrevistador perguntar para uma pessoa que se dizia próxima da banda.

Apertei as mãos com força e mudei de canal.

- Merda! Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir. Naruto Uzumaki não é nada além de uma lembrança do seu passado Hinata, você só tem que... – suspirei e as lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos. -... Esquecê-lo e seguir em frente.

Seguir em frente? Eu tive 9 anos para isso.


End file.
